


Mystery Man

by Wholesome_Kermit



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, First Dance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Smitty, Craig, Evan, and Jonathan go to a masquerade party, Evan and Jon going to dance, and Craig going to go find someone.Smitty ends up alone until a mystery man comes up to him to ask him to dance.





	Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

> I was a masquerade person for Halloween and I loved it and now I'm like "good fanfic idea" almost a year later so yay.

Smitty sat in the car awkwardly, looking in the rearview mirror, checking his milky white mask. 

His mask was.. Unique. It was white with a blue circle on the right and a red circle on the left of the mask. He thought it was pretty cool. He jumped as he felt a hand on his back "Hey, you play?" Craig asked as he looked at his nervous brown eyes. Smitty nodded slowly "Just... Never been to a masquerade party before, heh." he said. Craig smiled "Okay, well I'll bet you'll meet your new boyfriend." Craig said jokingly as he patted him on the back. He put his mask on, which used to be up on his head, it was black with an 'M' on the side. 

Smitty heard Jon sigh behind him, "Can we hurry up?" he asked as he adjusted his mask, which was half a hockey mask. Evan nodded, his mask being an owl one. 

Craig huffed "So impatient."

Evan let out a laugh, wrapping his arm around Jon's waist. They all opened their doors, closing it behind them as they walked inside the place.

When Smitty walked in, it looked like it was out of a fairy tale. It looked like it was out of the Cinderella book, or movie, with golden floors and white walls (a/n: lmao I didnt even watch the movie so idk.) it was, outstanding, amazing,  _beautiful._ He looked to his right, seeing as Evan and Jon ran off, probably to go have sex in the bathroom. 

Craig tapped Smitty's shoulder, smiling at him "Im gonna go find a girl, 'kay?" He said as he patted him on the shoulder. Smitty nodded "Go have fun." he said as he let him walk away. 

Smitty walked around for a while, slapping his hands over his mouth, so he wouldn't scream, as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He slowly put them down as he turned around. "Hey, sorry for starling you." a guy said as he smiled at him. Smitty stated at him for a while, his mask being blue with a even lighter blue 'K' a line curving around it, it resting on both cheeks. He had long, white/blonde hair. He had blue eyes, Smitty noticed it had other colors in his eyes too. 

"Are you okay?" the man asked as he lightly put a hand on his shoulder. Smitty broke away from his thoughts, blood going to his cheeks as he realised he just embarrassed himself. "Oh, I-I'm sorry." Smitty stuttered. The male smiled "Its fine," he said "do you want to dance?" he asked as he led his hand out, snickering a bit as he realised he sounded like a Prince. Smitty giggled too as he took the hand "Go ahead, my lovely Prince." he said dramatically. The man laughed, and Smitty's face became even redder. 

He walked him to the center of the ball, resting on of his hands on Smitty's and his other holding Smitty other hand. Smitty copied him, smiling as they danced slowly. 

The man's blue eyes softened as he stared into Smitty's brown ones. Smitty smiled as they leaned closer to eachother subconsciously.

Because God fucking hates Smitty, the slow song came to a stop, making them move away. 

Smitty realised what was about to happened as he took his hands away from the other man's body as his face flushed, he placed them in front of his face as he bent down slightly. Smitty heard the other male gasp quietly as he put a hand on his back "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. Smitty nodded, leaning up and breaking his hands away from his face. He smiled "Will you come with me?" the other man asked as he took Smitty's hands into his. 

Smitty nodded as he let him lead him outside, nearby bushes. 

"I was wondering if you... Would like.. Go on a date.. with me?" he asked slowly, eyes brighting as he watched Smitty nod, "Yeah, yes I will." he said as he hugged him. The other man sighed as he hugged back "John," he said, making Smitty back up "What?" Smitty asked confused. The man laughed "My names John." he said. Smitty let his mouth fall into an 'o' shape as he hugged the ma- John back. 

"My names Smitty." Smitty said as he smiled into John's chest. "Unique." John said quietly as he snuggled his face into Smitty's hair. "Yeah." Smitty breathed out. Smitty back away as he felt his phone buzz. He looked at it, shaking his head "I have to go," he said as he pocketed his phone, "I'll see you at the date." he said, making John wink at him. He let out a breathy laugh, "Bye." he said as he walked away. 

He walked towards where Craig was "Craig.." he said slowly. Craig hummed "Yeah, Smit?" he said as he looked up from his phone. "I think.. I love someone." he said as he blushed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what!! I came out pansexual to my best friend and she accepts and I'm so happy! Ahh!!
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
